Glitter In The Air
by GingerBreadHan XD
Summary: Horatio, Calleigh and their 2 year old Daughter Phoebe have the perfect life, but everyone knows perfect doesn't last long. What Happens when Phoebe goes missing? Set Mid-Season 3 & and I'm not sure about the rating yet
1. What Dreams Ae Made Of

**Hey Again, this is attempt number 2. **

**All the mistakes are mine, I've never been all that good with grammar and punctuation.**

**Thanks to everyone who supported the start of my last story and I hope you like this one just as much.**

**I don't own CSI:Miami or any of the characters, but I do own Phoebe :D**

* * *

_**2 1/2 Years ago**_

_Horatio watched as his fiancée slowly walked towards him. Today was the day. The day Calleigh Duquesne became his wife._

_She was beautiful in the flowing white gown, a slight bump showing from her three month pregnant stomach. Her smile could light up a town as she approached, her hair cascaded over her shoulders in light curls, while the top was pulled back and held with sparkly hair pins. He watched as she gently kissed her fathers cheek and took a few extra steps towards him, he gently took her hand and smiled back at her. She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. _

_He didn't listen to majority of the ceremony, always keeping his eyes on her. When his turn to speak came up he turned to her and took both of her hands;_

"_Calleigh, the moment I met you I was in love. Your smile, your personality, everything you are is everything I want and so much more. You made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to go out on a date with me, you made even happier when you agreed to marry me and you made me ecstatic when you told me you were pregnant" he smiled and wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek "I couldn't find a better mother for my child and a better woman to spend the rest of my life with, I promise to respect and protect you and tell you I love you everyday for the rest of my life and be the best husband and father I can be. I love you Calleigh Duquesne." _

_Calleigh smiled through the tears and gently lifted a hand to his cheek, this man was the most wonderful man she'd ever met. Most men liked the ditzy blond look but Horatio saw so much more in her. He saw her for who she was, a smart independent woman and that's why she loved him._

"_Oh Horatio, every time I look at you my heart speeds up. I decided the day you asked me out on a date that it was the best day of my life, and then I changed my mind instead it was the day you asked me to move in with you, then it was the day you proposed to me and I really thought that was the best day of my life until I found out I was pregnant with your baby, honestly I can't pinpoint the best day of my life because everyday I spend with you are the best days of my life. I promise to be the best wife I can, I promise to love you with everything I am and I promise to be the best mother I can be. I love you Horatio Caine."_

_A small sob came from the crowd in the church and Horatio and Calleigh turned to see Alexx with a tissue to her face and Henry with his arm around her._

'_Sorry' he mouthed and gently kissed his wife, smiling at the couple at the front. Calleigh let out a small giggle and turned to face Horatio again, looking in his eyes she could see the love he held for her and gave him a huge smile._

_"Horatio Caine, do you take Calleigh Duquesne to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The priest asked._

"_I do" he smiled not taking her eyes off her._

_"Calleigh Duquesne, do you take Horatio Caine to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" _

"_I do" she smiled in return._

_While the priest closed the ceremony Horatio and Calleigh kept their eyes locked on each other until he told them to kiss. Horatio pulled Calleigh into his arms and crushed his lips against hers._

_After photographs and food, the bride and groom had their first dance to 'She's More' by Andy Griggs. Horatio wrapped his arm around Calleigh's waist and took her tiny hand in his._

_Smiling he moved to towards her ear "We're married" he whispered gently._

_"I know" she smiled back._

_"and may I say, you look beautiful". Calleigh looked down trying to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks. He gently moved his finger under chin and lifted her face back to his, brushing a gentle kiss to her lips._

_Calleigh took a deep breath trying to control herself and then locked eyes with him, "Well Handsome, you don't look to bad yourself." She laid her head on his chest, and he responded by kissing her forehead and then resting his chin on top of her head. _

_"I love you Calleigh" he whispered and smiled as he thought of his future with her. _

_

* * *

_

_**6 months later**_

_"Push Calleigh" the doctor yelled._

_Horatio stood at Callegh's side holding onto her hand as she dug her nails into his palm. She was sitting forward at the moment putting all her energy into pushing, Horatio whispering small encouraging words in her ear. After what felt like eternity for Calleigh, she finally flopped back against the bed, "I don't know...if I can push...anymore" she whispered her breathing coming out in small gasps._

_"Breathe Sweetheart, It'll be over soon" he kissed her temple and gently moved her wet hair from her face._

_"Easy...for you...to say" she panted._

_"Okay Calleigh I can see the head, just one last big push" the doctor instructed._

_Calleigh took in a deep breathe and pushed as hard as she could screaming as she leaned forward._

_"That's it sweetheart almost there" he whispered in her ear. The pain in his hand as she dug her nails in didn't register to Horatio as he watched his baby lifted from under the sheet and placed on Calleigh's stomach._

_"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl" he doctor said happily, "Daddy do you wanna cut the cord?" he asked holding the scissors out to Horatio, he nodded and carefully cut where the doctor showed him._

_The cries that came from the child were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard as he watched Calleigh stare at the little baby, "Look Calleigh you did it."_

_Calleigh smiled at the baby when she was suddenly taken away. "Horatio where they takin' her?" she whispered a little worried._

_"Shh it's okay, they're gonna clean her up and make sure she's alright" Horatio smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips._

_The doctor approached the smiling couple with a little pink bundle, "A healthy baby girl" the doctor announced when the couple turned to him. He gently placed the baby in Calleigh's arms._

_"Thank you" she said with a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Horatio look at her" she whispered moving a small bit of the blanket away from the baby's face. "Hey little girl, I'm your mommy" and lifted the baby a little to look at Horatio "and there's your daddy." Calleigh smiled and started crying._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned for his wife._

_"I can't believe it" she whispered. "Look at what we did" she said kissing baby's head lightly._

_"She's beautiful" he smiled, "just like her mother" he whispered putting his arm around his wife and brushed a gentle kiss to her temple._

_

* * *

_

**Present (2 years later)**

Horatio smiled at his sleeping wife as she cradled into his chest. It was only 6am, they didn't have to be awake yet but Horatio cherished these moments where he could just lie with his wife and think about all the good things in his life so far. He smiled as he looked down at his chest. There she was, their beautiful two year old daughter, Phoebe. Her blond hair messy from sleeping and sprawled over his chest. Phoebe may have gotten Calleigh's hair but she definitely had Horatio's piercing blue eyes, most people said it was her best feature. To them, their daughter was just beautiful.

Yes, Horatio appreciated these mornings were he could just think of all the good in his life.

**TBC.**


	2. Crazy Girls

**Sorry about the really long time between updates guys, I did already have this written a few weeks ago but I didn't get chance to post it and then I lost the pen-drive it was stored on so I had to rewrite it. College has been completely up the wall at the moment but its Easter break and I've got 2 weeks off, you may even get another chapter before I go back to college.**

**Just so you don't get confused I've changed Jessica's name to Phoebe to celebrate my niece's birth (she's called Phoebe and looks exactly how I described). **

**I don't own CSI: Miami and all mistakes are mine, as I said last time I'm not very good with punctuation and grammar.**

Horatio sat at the breakfast bar with his coffee, bacon and eggs watching the morning news. He listened intently to the laughs and footfalls coming from the upstairs layer of the house. Phoebe wasn't a naughty girl, she just loved to jump around and laugh.

Right now, Calleigh was trying to dress Phoebe, but she wasn't in a very co-operative mood this morning and decided she wanted to jump up and down and run around.

"Phoebe, honey hold still just for a second while I put your t-shirt on" Calleigh laughed as she finally caught up with the little girl. Sitting on the bed with the child on her knee, Calleigh quickly put the t-shirt over the little girls head and slid her skirt on while she had the chance. "Okay let's go find your Dad" Calleigh said picking the little girl up and resting her on her hip.

Coming into the kitchen Calleigh saw the smile on Horatio's face as he poured her a cup of coffee. "You better wipe that smirk right off Mr Caine!" Calleigh said shaking her head, "this isn't easy you know, for a two year old she can run" Calleigh laughed placing the girl in the booster seat and taking her coffee from Horatio.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll help you next time" he said as he gently brushed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss.

"SHOES!" Phoebe yelled noticing how her parent's attention had shifted from her to each other.

Horatio smiled at the little girl's antics. "She wants all of Mommy's attention today; she knows it's your day off."

Calleigh had taken every Wednesday, Monday afternoon and Friday afternoon off since Phoebe was born. Once dedicated to her job, Calleigh had realised that if she kept the hours she was already on she was going to miss her daughter growing up. Sure her pay had to be cut with her new hours, but hers and Horatio's was more than enough to keep them going, and what price can you put on seeing your daughter's first steps on that beautiful Wednesday morning. Horatio's hours had remained the same except for all the overtime he used to do. Now, shift end at five o'clock meant clocking out and going home.

Calleigh turned to go and get the girls shoes when Horatio put his hand on her shoulder. "You sit, I'll get them." Horatio smiled and kissing her temple gently before leaving to find the shoes.

"So Mommy and Phoebe are going to go to the store today and then go and have lunch at work with Daddy" Calleigh smiled sitting at the table next to the two year old who was concentrating on Peppa pig singing on the screen.

Phoebe looked up at her mother and gave her an enthusiastic nod and a big smile.

Horatio came back with the pink shoes and handed them to Calleigh as he lifted the little girl from the seat and onto his lap. Slipping each shoe onto the child's foot he then took the pink coat from the back of Calleigh's seat and put it on the child. "You ready to go?" Horatio asked as Calleigh switched off the TV.

"Yeah" Calleigh smiled taking Phoebe from Horatio and heading for the front door while Horatio checked the windows. Going to the car, Calleigh strapped the little girl into the car seat and watched as Horatio locked the front door and walked down the path towards Calleigh's Mercedes. Horatio enveloped Calleigh in a hug and kissed her head, "I love you and I'll see you at lunch."

"Love you too" Calleigh smiled and pulled back so Horatio could kiss their daughter.

Leaning into the car Horatio kissed his daughter's cheek and gently wrapped his arms around her as best he could.

"Love you Daddy" she said wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Love you too sweetheart" he smiled as he pulled back out the car and closed the door waving as he watched Calleigh climb into the car.

Horatio quickly climbed into the hummer and reversed letting Calleigh out of the driveway also.

Waving, they both set off in different directions, all family members clueless to the small BMW parked at the end of the street. The eyes watching as the family got ready for the day ahead.

"It's okay Emilie, you'll be back with Mommy and Daddy soon enough" the voice said quietly as they started the car and turned going off in Calleigh's direction.

**Please Review! :D**


	3. All Dressed In Love

**I don't own CSI: Miami and all mistakes are mine, and as you know I'm not very good with punctuation and grammar.**

Calleigh pushed the shopping cart through the car park. Phoebe was sitting in the seat of the trolley happily talking about how they were going to see Uncle 'Ewic' and Aunt 'Awex', as she called them. Opening the car, Calleigh loaded the bags into the trunk and locked the car up and pushed the cart to the bay.

Calleigh checked her watch and frowned, "10:45. Get home, put the groceries away and tidy up a little, which leaves us at about 11:30" Calleigh wracked her brain to find some way to keep a very excited Phoebe occupied for another hour and a half.

"Mommy, we go see Daddy now?" Phoebe asked pulling Calleigh from her thoughts as she gently lifted the child from the cart.

"Well not yet honey. We're going to go home first, but how about you and I get your stroller out of the cupboard and walk to the park for a little while and then go have lunch with Daddy?" Calleigh asked the little guy.

"PARK!" Phoebe shouted as Calleigh strapped her into the car seat.

Calleigh laughed at her little girl's excitement "Well, I guess it's decided then."

* * *

Calleigh sat on the park bench in the playground watching Phoebe sliding down the slide, climbing on the frame and running around _'Ah, to be a child again'_ Calleigh smiled. The smile fell from Calleigh's face as a shudder crawled up her spine. She slowly surveyed the rest of the park _'that feeling isn't going away' _Calleigh thought _'Mental note, talk to Horatio about that.'_

"MOMMY!"

The cry pulled Calleigh from her thoughts as she looked around the park for Phoebe. Jumping up from the bench Calleigh rushed across grass to Phoebe who was sitting on her bottom, crying and clutching her knee.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Calleigh asked as she gently scooped up her child and walked back to the bench.

"I-I-I felled d-d-d-own" Phoebe answered in between sobs.

Calleigh gently cuddled the little girl for a second and then took a look at her knee.

"Oh sweetie, that's a bad graze" Calleigh said trying to comfort her crying child, "that's a lot of blood honey."

"Mommy, i-i-it stings" Phoebe cried. Calleigh sat Phoebe in the pushchair and went round to the basket, getting some wipes and looking for a band-aid. _'No band-aid, great well done Calleigh.'_

Moving around to the front of the stroller with the wipe, Calleigh tried to gently apply it to Phoebe's knee when she suddenly pulled it away.

"No, 'dey' sting" Phoebe said quickly.

"Honey we need to clean it up and then we're gonna go see Daddy and get a band-aid okay?" Calleigh watched as Phoebe slowly took her hand away, "Okay I want you to hold that on there just for few minutes before we get to Daddy's work, okay?" Phoebe nodded and Calleigh stood and pushed the stroller.

* * *

Calleigh flashed her badge to reception and said a quick hello to Paula as she came out of the elevator. Pushing the stroller and crying child into the break room.

Horatio looked up from the files on his desk and watched as Calleigh lifted the little girl from the stroller and sat her on the counter top. The streams of tears on Phoebe's cheeks pulled Horatio from his office and into the break room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Horatio asked concern obvious in his voice.

"Fell down in the park, pretty bad cut" Calleigh gave Horatio a sad smile. "Any band-aids?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah" Horatio answered, pulling one from his pocket.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows, "Wasn't expecting that."

"Carry them all the time" he smiled.

Calleigh wiped the cut and gently placed the Tinkerbell band-aid on the child's knee.

Phoebe gasped in surprise, "Mommy, wook Tink'bell!" Phoebe gave her parents a huge a smile. "Fank you Daddy."

"No problem sweetheart, come here" Horatio picked up his little girl and sat her on his hip. Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into her father's chest. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked his wife and giving her a quick hello kiss.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just broke my heart seeing her in so much pain. It must have really hurt though because she never usually makes that much of a fuss" Calleigh answered worried. She quickly brushed it off, "Forget it, I'm probably just overreacting" she said moving over to the couch while Horatio switched the coffee machine on and followed.

Sitting down Horatio pulled Calleigh into his side and looked down at her, "You're a mother sweetheart, it's not called overreacting, it's called maternal instincts and yours are always right" he gently kissed her temple then moved to her lips.

Calleigh smiled at his reassuring voice and kissed him back before pulling away and smiling, "Hello" she said before returning to the kiss as Eric, Ryan and Alexx entered.

"Hey Pheebs!" Eric smiled at his godchild. "Pizza good kiddo?" Eric asked receiving an enthusiastic nod from the two-year old. "Good because we already ordered" Eric laughed pulling out five mugs and pouring coffee into each.

Horatio set Phoebe down on the floor and chuckled as she ran right passed Eric and Ryan and straight to Aunty 'Awex'.

"Hello Baby" Alexx said smiling as she hoisted the child up onto her hip.

"Aunty Awex wook I got a boo boo" Phoebe said pointing at the bandage on her knee.

"Oh sweetpea, come here" Alexx said "Let's make that all better" Alexx smiled and gently kissed the bandage. "And Janie asked if we were having another barbeque soon so I decided that we would have one on Saturday" Alexx smiled as the child's face lit up "but I was wandering if you could convince Mommy and Daddy to cancel any plans, you think you can do that?" Alexx asked. Immediately, Phoebe squirmed out of Alexx's hold and ran straight to her parents.

"Pwease can we go Mommy pwease?" Phoebe pleaded putting her hands together.

"Hmm, I suppose. I don't think we're doing anything. What do you think Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"I can move a few things around" Horatio joked. Looking at the child's pleading eyes Horatio couldn't help but give in. "Come here sweetheart of course we can go" he smiled when Phoebe kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Fank you Daddy" Phoebe whispered.

"Anything you want princess" Horatio kissed her head gently as she snuggled into his chest. Calleigh noticed her eyes closing and motioned for everyone to be quiet as Phoebe quickly fell asleep against Horatio.

"Wow, how longs she been fighting that? Wish I fell asleep that fast" Ryan whispered sitting down at the table holding the newly delivered pizza. "What about her dinner?"

"I gave her something before we came out, she should be okay till she wakes up" Calleigh said standing up and going over to the table while Horatio lay Phoebe down in the stroller laying the back of it down and getting the blanket from the basket and covering her with it. "Sleep tight sweetheart" he kissed her head gently.

* * *

Calleigh stood at the stove stirring the Bolognese sauce watching the news when she heard a squeal come from the living room and watched as a two year old girl shot into the kitchen and wrapped around her leg.

"Mommy help" she giggled.

Horatio crept around the island on his hands and knees and crawled up behind Phoebe. He gently tapped Calleigh's lower back so she knew he was there, and quickly pulled the little girl off the ground and into the air. She squealed in shock and giggled when she noticed her Dad.

"Not in the kitchen" Calleigh warned them both and looked at Horatio, "I thought you'd know better" Calleigh said pointing the wooden spoon at him.

He licked the end of the spoon tasting the sauce, "Mmm very nice" he said smiling and kissing her when she suddenly turned her head away.

"Don't suck up to me, you keep doing that in front of her she's gonna learn that and have us wrapped her finger before we know it" she signed when she realised he was tickling Phoebe "Oh what the hell, she already got you" Calleigh smiled, "now go on in there both of you" she pushed him gently.

She watched as her family moved into the living room, Phoebe's giggling still echoing throughout the rooms.

* * *

After dinner, Horatio and Calleigh had spent time with Phoebe doing Jigsaws and drawing pictures.

Bathing Phoebe had ended with a lot of water on the floor and even more over Horatio who was now changing his shirt. Calleigh dried off her daughter and changed her into her diaper and pyjamas as Horatio came in to tell her a story. Grabbing Phoebe's favourite book off the shelf, he waited while Calleigh said good night and tucked the child into the toddler bed and kissed her head goodnight.

As Calleigh went to move away, Phoebe kept a tight hold on her hand, "No Mommy stay" Phoebe cried.

"Okay sweetheart" Calleigh smiled. Phoebe liked having both her parents there when she fell asleep. She'd actually told Calleigh just two weeks ago that she liked having both her parents protecting her when she slept, _'Such wise words from a tiny girl' _Calleigh smiled at the moment.

Horatio begin the story and Calleigh gently ran her hands over the child's head to soothe her to sleep. Calleigh listened as Horatio voice got quieter and quieter until eventually, not even a quarter ways into the story, Horatio stopped.

Calleigh and Horatio both stood and kissed her one last time before leaving the room. Horatio pulled the door ajar and turned to his wife. "Come on, a nice warm bubble is in order for my girl."

"And a massage?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"I'm sure we can manage that" Horatio chuckled.

The night was quiet with a long bath and a quiet movie, Horatio switched off the lights and carried Calleigh from the couch to the bedroom and slipped her gently under the covers. He switched off her lamp and moved around to his side of the bed. Slowly getting in he pulled her to him and rested her head in its normal spot on his chest. Reaching to switch off the lamp he kissed her temple.

"Good night Handsome" Calleigh whispered placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

"Sweet dreams Sweetheart."

**A few cute moments from Calleigh's, Horatio's and Phoebe's day. I'm gonna write some nice family based chapters before the drama starts. I love writing them as a family :D**

**I'll try and update soon as possible :D**


	4. As The World Falls Down

Horatio and Calleigh both pulled out of the driveway waving to Phoebe and Lilly as they went off to work.

Horatio sensed tension in the car as he drove away from the house and looked to Calleigh to see her staring out the window, her eyes looked distant.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, you okay?" he said his voice laced with worry.

"Mmm…" she said looking at him but her eyes not completely coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were okay" he said taking his hand off the steering wheel and gently wrapped her fingers in his.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" she said her voice still not convincing enough for him.

"Come on, what's bothering you?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Calleigh laughed at his repeat of the question, "You read me like an open book Horatio." she smiled and watched as he looked at her with a smile only she had the pleasure of seeing. "Anyway, I've just been having these weird feelings lately" she said letting out a sigh.

"What kind of feelings?" he questioned, if she was feeling weird it usually meant something.

"I don't know… I feel like I'm being watched, like we're being watched. I felt really uneasy at the park yesterday as well." She answered.

"How long have you been feeling like this for Calleigh?" he asked.

"I don't know, couple of weeks maybe"

"Sweetheart you should have told me sooner" he said suddenly even more worried. "There was a car down the road from our house this morning and I think I've seen it a few times, but I only started to realise it a couple of days ago."

"Could be a neighbour?" she said, "Mr Andrews has his children visiting all the time."

"I know but still, I don't like the feeling I'm getting. This car, Calleigh. I'm gonna keep an eye out for it."

"Well did you memorise the plates?" she asked looking over to see him nod. "Well ask Tripp to run them and see what comes back" she said looking over as he gave her fingers a squeeze. "I may be overreacting but I just want peace of mind."

"Of course sweetheart. There's no such thing as overreacting when it comes to your children" he said smiling trying to reassure her but not completely sure himself.

Pulling into the CSI parking lot, Horatio parked the car and they both jumped out heading to the elevator to clock in. They got into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. Horatio looked at Calleigh and noticed the still evident worry on her face and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine" he whispered.

"I know, I just can't stand leaving Phoebe when I'm worried like this. I automatically think the worst" she mumbled.

The both exited the elevator and went their separate ways, both minds still on that little girl they'd left back home.

* * *

Phoebe sat on one of the big stools at the island in the kitchen with paper and pencils, drawing a picture while Lilly stood on the opposite side making Phoebe and herself a small salad for dinner.

"Lilly, need your help" Phoebe said looking up smiling. "I d'awed a picture for Mommy and I want to w'ite on it" she said sadly.

"Okay honey" Lilly answered wiping her hands on the towel and coming to stand behind the child.

She gently placed her hand over the child's hand and directed her.

'_To Mommy, _

_Love Phoebe. Xx'_

Phoebe turned her head round and kissed Lilly's cheek, "Fank you Lilly" she said sweetly.

"No problem sweetheart, now I forgot, what do we do before we have dinner, do you remember?" she asked.

"WASH OUR HANDS" the little girl shouted. "Wait, put my picture in the wivivng woom."

"Okay, well put your picture on the coffee table and then come and wash your hands" she said lifting her off the chair and gently placing her on the floor.

"Okay Lilly" she answered. Phoebe ran out of the kitchen and stopped suddenly when she saw a man standing in the hallway. "Who you?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Lilly heard the little girl from the kitchen, "Phoebe, who are you talking too?" she asked walking into the hallway. Her heart dropped when she saw the man standing not far from the child.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" she asked panic obvious in her voice.

Before the man had chance to answer, Lilly was knocked to the floor with a blow to the back of the head.

Phoebe turned around when she heard the crash, she had never been so frightened and tried to run to Lilly when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and lifted off the floor. The picture dropped to the floor and slid halfway under the closet door, quickly forgotten about.

"LILLY!" Phoebe screamed as the man carried her walking out the front door, the small woman who had hit Lilly following close behind.

He carefully put his hand over the child's mouth to silence the screams in fear of being heard by the neighbours but he wasn't quick enough. Mrs Stanley, the Caine's elderly neighbour was just getting out of her car as the man and woman bundled Phoebe into the back seat.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911 first and then Calleigh's cell phone number which she'd got when she babysat Phoebe one time.

Back in the house, Lilly lay on the floor her head throbbing and her body heavy, she found herself unable to move as the pain shot through her head.

* * *

Calleigh heard her cell phone buzz and she took the ear protectors off. Reading the front she recognised the digits and quickly flipped it open.

"Hey Mrs Stanley, what can I do for you?" Calleigh said happily.

"Oh Calleigh sweetheart, Phoebe's been taken." Mrs Stanley said frantically.

"What?"

**Sorry this took so long, School and all that stupid stuff gets in the way! **

**Summer now though, 10 weeks :D**

**Please Review!**


	5. All These Lives

She just watched as police officers took statements. Crime scene investigators went into the house and came out again.

Calleigh's and Eric's eyes met as he came out the house. He made his way over to her not happy with the news he had.

"Calleigh..." he said quietly waiting for her to respond. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"CALLEIGH!"

She spun round to see Horatio running from the hummer. He quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"What did you find Eric?" he asked holding Calleigh.

"Not much H, they're still dusting for prints and looking for traces of any DNA but so far we've got no trace of anybody else in that house, but we did find this" he said carefully handing over a flat evidence bag, a piece of paper trapped inside.

Horatio carefully took the bag and looked at the picture on the paper.

"Calleigh, sweetheart..." he whispered carefully trying to turn her around to look at the picture that was addressed to her. Calleigh took hold of the bag and gently stroked her fingers over the scribble of orange crayon. Next to him was a smaller scribbled circle of bright yellow crayon. Calleigh let out a sob as she gently touched the last circle on the picture, a little scribble of yellow next to the bigger one. To anybody else looking at the drawing, they would think it was a bunch of scribbles on a piece of paper, but to Phoebe's Mommy and Daddy it was special, it meant something.

"We woke up this morning and she was holding the picture of herself from when she was born. I keep it on my nightstand, I asked her what she was doing and she asked who it was; I said it was her when she was a tiny baby. She doesn't know I carry a more current picture in my purse all the time. She said she was gonna draw me a new picture for my nightstand so I'd have a brand new picture of her." Calleigh said tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Well you can keep hold of that, it's already been processed. " He said and Calleigh nodded.

"Thanks Eric, where's Lilly?" he asked the babysitter suddenly coming to mind.

"She's over there" he answered pointing to the ambulance, "She took a blow to the head, suffered mild concussion. I'm gonna go take her statement now if you wanna come and listen."

Horatio nodded and directed Calleigh over to the back of the ambulance.

Seeing Calleigh and Horatio, Lilly's eyes began to water as the guilt washed over her. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault" Calleigh said climbing onto the ambulance and putting her arm around her.

"Lilly, we need to know everything you did after Calleigh and Horatio left for work" Eric said slowly mindful of the concussion she was suffering from.

"Well okay, Erm...I gave Phoebe her breakfast and then took her upstairs to get dressed...I asked her what she wanted to do today and she said she wanted to go to the park so I said we'd go after lunch. She wanted to play with her birthday toys so we just sat in the Living room and we played with the peppa pig set...she gets hours of fun out of that" Lilly said with a small smile.

"Phoebe said she was hungry and I hadn't even realised that 2 hours had passed. I asked her what she wanted for lunch and then went to make myself some soup and Phoebe wanted some spaghetti shapes. She asked me if she could sit in the kitchen with me and draw you a picture" she whispered looking at Calleigh. "She said she promised you one, something about your night stand" she whispered looking at Calleigh who held up the picture. "Yeah, that's it. When I was almost finished I told her to finish up so she could wash her hands and that's when she went to put her picture in the Living room on the coffee table ready for when you came home. When she ran into the hallway I heard her talking to somebody, I went out and saw the man standing there... and that's when I got hit" she said whispering the last part.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh" she whispered her voice shaken.

"It's okay, we're gonna find her" she answered putting her arm around their shook-up nanny.

When Lilly finished her story, Horatio had grabbed a pair of gloves and went up to the house. Horatio found Ryan in the hallway brushing print powder over the table.

"Mr Wolfe have you got anything?" Horatio said trying to stay professional but knowing that this case was way too close to home to be able to keep up his professional persona.

"Hey H, I'm really sorry about what happened" he said, it was weird hearing Horatio's voice weak like that. He quickly got his focus back and quickly told Horatio what he'd discovered.

"I've got a lot of prints all over, I'm guessing a lot of them are You, Calleigh and the small ones will be Phoebe but I'll run them all anyway just in case our kidnappers put their hands on anything, Lilly said he didn't go any further than the hallway but the paramedics said Lilly was struck over the head with something" he said pointing towards the small vase that had been collected and sealed in a plastic bag ready to go back to the lab. "I'm gonna see if our partner left any prints or DNA on that."

"Thank you Mr Wolfe, this was quick but it was organised, they knew Calleigh and I would be out and that Lilly and Phoebe would be defenceless, he just grabbed her and ran" he whispered.

Horatio exited the house and went back over to his wife who had just climbed out of the ambulance and sent Lilly off to the hospital for further examination, she wanted to make sure Lilly was really okay and hadn't suffered any further damage.

"This was quick and easy Calleigh, they targeted her" Horatio said the anger clear in his voice.

"Horatio do you think this was about revenge?" Calleigh said the worry obvious. "Somebody was watching us Horatio, I just knew it! Did you get those plates back from Tripp?" she asked.

"No, I asked him to run them but we got a call out so I'm not sure whether he did" Horatio said scanning the street for Frank. Seeing Frank across the street at the neighbours, Horatio and Calleigh went over to catch up to him.

"Frank!" Horatio called getting an immediate response.

"H, I've got nothing man, nobody saw anything till it was too late. The car was already gone by the time they came out" he said quickly.

"Frank did you run those plates from this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah I left the search running when we got the call out on that shooting this morning. I got a description of Phoebe's clothes from the Nanny, I'm gonna put out an amber alert on a missing two year old girl, Calleigh can you get me a recent picture?" he said turning his attention towards Calleigh, who he noticed was having the hardest time keeping it together.

Calleigh didn't even get chance to move when Horatio pulled a picture of Phoebe from his suit pocket. It was only 2 weeks old and had been taken on Phoebe's second birthday. Seeing the pictures brought back memories of that day for Calleigh.

_2 weeks ago_

"_Okay are you ready to blow the Candles out?" Calleigh said smiling. A happy little girl was sitting on her knee a Peppa Pig cake with 2 big candles sat in front of them both. Horatio sat on the other side of the table with a camera ready and waiting to snap a photo when she blew out the candles. _

_Horatio, Calleigh and the team had all sang 'Happy Birthday' to Phoebe and now she was taking time to think of a wish. _

"_Otay" she shouted and quickly took two breaths to blow out the candles and Horatio quickly snapped a picture. _

_A chorus of 'HIP HIP HOORAYS' where sang and then Horatio cut the cake. _

_Once they'd all had cake Horatio told Calleigh to stand with Phoebe so he could take a picture of them together for the photo album. Calleigh had snapped one of him and Phoebe earlier in the day. Phoebe was ecstatic on both photos, she'd got lots of presents for her birthday and had received a pair of Lelli Kelly shoes from Ryan, who she'd already, deemed her new 'best friend'._

_They'd had fun that day, talking and laughing and getting to know Ryan a bit more, all of them a little more comfortable about accepting him into the team once they knew him better._

_Phoebe had worn a yellow playsuit which had originally been put with a pair of white sandals but had soon been changed when she'd gotten Ryan's gift._

_Calleigh had worn a very nice pair of figure hugging denim jeans with a blue blouse and a pair of blue pumps to match. Horatio had stayed casual with simple pair of jeans and a button down shirt with casual black shoes. _

_Weekends like this were special to the team, they had a hard job and when they did see each other it was mostly under professional circumstances. Seeing the team relaxed and enjoying themselves was so rare, it meant a lot to each of them. Horatio had been the biggest surprise to them all. The strong, confident Lieutenant Horatio Caine they saw at work quite literally stayed at work. When he walked through the front door he was Horatio – caring husband and loving father. The first time the team went out after Phoebe was born was the kicker, Horatio became a huge softy with his little girl, and he was wrapped around her tiny finger. It never bothered any of his team, in fact they enjoyed seeing him like that – he was happiest when he was with his family and he cherished every second of it because of course, you never know when it could all be over._

Calleigh had gone off into her own world thinking back to her daughter's birthday, she didn't hear Horatio talking to her.

"Calleigh?" he called out to her. Calleigh came back to reality and looked at Horatio with an intense gaze.

"How are you doing this?" she asked her voice almost accusing, seeing Horatio was about to question her she cut him off. "How the hell can you be so calm right now?" she asked her voice getting louder as though she really was angry. "Our daughter is missing and you're acting like nothing is wrong! STOP ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" She shouted tears had suddenly come pouring out and she was making no effort to stop them. "OUR LITTLE GIRL IS GONE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR BEING SO CALM WHEN I'M STRUGGLING" she yelled at him.

Horatio looked behind Calleigh and noticed that everyone around them had stopped. He motioned to Tripp who quickly ordered everyone back to work.

"Calleigh, sweetheart" he whispered pulling her gently to him. He felt her resistance and gently tugged a little harder until she gave in and wrapped her arms around him seeking the comfort and warmth he gave. "I am struggling my hardest to stay calm right now and not tear this city apart to look for her, we have to trust that the team will figure this out" he whispered.

"I don't have faith in that right now, I just want my little girl home" she whispered. He could feel her tears through his shirt.

"I know Calleigh and we're gonna get her home" he said gently rubbing her back. He knew exactly where her mind was going and he knew he had to get her away from that place. "Calleigh don't start thinking the worst okay, Phoebe will be home before you know it" he said and gently kissed her head.

"I can't help it, this was organised they planned this to the very last detail, we may never see her again" she whispered. That last sentence was too much for Calleigh and she broke down crying into Horatio chest.


	6. Speak Now

**I know my postings are few and far between, sorry guys... life can be cruel.**

* * *

"I can't believe we did that" she said pacing the hallway.

"We got Emilie back sweetheart. You don't have to hurt anymore, we can move on with our lives. You, me, Sarah, Daniel and Emilie" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, we're not safe here Mason. They'll find her, they'll take her away from us and I can't lose her again" she cried. Mason pulled her close to his chest in an attempt to calm her down.

"Listen to me; we didn't leave a single trace. They can't trace the car, the nanny didn't see us, we covered our tracks so you need to calm down" he said kissing her head. He took her hand and gently led her toward the stairs, "Now let's go and see our daughter".

They climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the bedroom door; she gently reached up and touched the door sign. She traced her finger across the letters, **_'Emilie'_**. She moved her hand down to the handle and gently pushed the door open to reveal a child's bedroom. The bedroom looked exactly the same as before she had gone, the same purple walls, the same butterfly stickers and the same toys spread out on the floor.

She was curled up in the corner, a blanket protecting her from the outside world. The only sounds in the house came from underneath the blanket; the quiet whimpers of a scared little girl.

"Hayley, I think you should go first" he whispered.

She nodded and moved into the room, trying not to scare the bundle in the corner she knelt down and gently moved the blanket back.

"Emilie?" she whispered waiting for a reaction. The little girl opened her eyes and scurried back into the corner trying to move as far away as possible. "Hey, hey it's okay sweetheart" she said gently trying to calm the child down. "Look sweetheart, I know you're scared but we're not going to hurt you" she sat down on the floor in front of the little girl; "Emilie, are you hungry?" she asked trying to find a way to connect with her. Seeing the child nod her head, she decided to continue, "Do you want to get something to eat?" she said holding out her hand. She gave a small smile when Emilie reached out and she carefully wrapped the little hand with her own. "Come on then sweetheart" she said quietly.

"I want my Mommy"

Hayley gently enveloped Emilie in a hug, "Oh sweetie, I am your Mommy now" she whispered in the little girls ear.

'_She looks like Mommy, they have the same hair' _Phoebe thought. Hayley, just like Calleigh, had long hair that trailed down her back. She stood just a bit taller than Calleigh and her skin wasn't as pale. Emilie looked towards the door where Mason stood. He was a large man; he had big, bulky shoulders and stood a good 6' 4". His hair was a dark brown which matched the rough stubble on his face. She knew the second she saw the man, she didn't like him. _'He looks mean'_ she thought hiding her face in the nice lady's neck.

"Come on pumpkin" she whispered into Emilie's hair. She picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom and down the stairs with Mason following behind. Hayley sat Emilie on the booster seat at the table, "Do you want pancakes sweetpea?" she asked smiling when she got a little nod in response.

"You're very quiet darlin', what's wrong?" Mason said coming to sit next to the little girl.

"I want my Daddy" she whispered.

Mason got up out of his chair and kneeled next to the little girl. "We are your Mommy and Daddy now, okay darlin'!" he said, anger evident in his voice as he finished his sentence. Emilie stayed quiet after that until her pancakes were served.

* * *

A few hours later, Emilie had settled better and Hayley had taken Emilie into the living room to play with the dolls. Emilie was startled when she heard the front door open so she stood up and ran to Hayley hiding behind her as two older children walked into the living room.

"Who is she?" the older girl questioned.

"It's your sister Sarah" her mother smiled.

"Mom, what did you do?" the boy asked.

"I didn't do anything young man, now be nice and say hello to your little sister" his mother demanded, turning and pulling the girl down into her lap. "Emilie say hello to your sister Sarah and your brother Daniel" she smiled.

* * *

Horatio sat on the couch in the break room, Calleigh cuddled up next to him one hand clutching the hand resting on her shoulder and a tissue in her other hand wiping her eyes every few minutes.

Horatio felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out, the caller ID saying 'Frank'.

He flipped open the phone, "Frank, what have you got?" he asked, seeing Calleigh lift her head at the mention of Frank.

"I've got a license and registration from that plate number" he answered.

**:D**


End file.
